A Writer's Tale
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Veronica Wright, an old friend of Layton's has just moved back to London, hoping to continue her writing career as well as reuniting with the Professor. Read about her life, present and past. OC X Layton. There will be spoilers for MoM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – London

I smiled to myself as I looked upon my new home. I was moving into a small apartment in London. Now, most people aren't to excited about living in an apartment, but I'm content with it. Really, I was more excited about the fact that I was able to return to London.

Back in my high school years, I used to live here, in London that is. After I graduated though, my family ended up moving to America. Apparently my parents thought it would be a good idea to have a change of scenery and attend college over there. Though, I knew they were doing it for another reason.

"Don't forget your suitcases in the trunk," The taxi driver said as we pulled up to the apartment.

"Oh, yes!" I said quickly, a bit embarrassed for spacing out. I instantly got out, and took out my suitcases. Luckily for me, I didn't have much. I was amazed that I could fit my clothes in one suitcase and any other items in another, as well as my writing materials in my purse.

I paid the driver before entering the apartment. I checked in with the landlord, a nice woman named Beatrice, who gave me the keys to my room.

"Your name's Veronica, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Veronica Wright," I answered.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

I nodded and headed off to my room. It was a small room, but I have to say, it felt quite cozy. It had the main room, a bedroom, and a small kitchen. The second I saw the bedroom, I flopped down onto the bed. It was a long drive here and my body is a bit sore.

"No! You have to unpack first. If not, you'll just get lazy," I told myself with a sigh.

I reluctantly picked myself up and opened my first suitcase. This one contained clothes, so it was quite easy to just place them in a drawer in the bedroom. The next one would be a bit more problematic.

It contained some decorations, such as pictures, mementos, and so on. I may have had a few moments reminiscing as I looked through everything, but I managed to decorate the place to fit my own personal taste.

"Finally. I've finished!" I said while diving onto the bed. I rolled onto my back and looked up to the ceiling. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes.

"I wonder…" I started, but stopped myself. It's not a good habit to talk to yourself.

I jumped out of bed and headed towards the window. I moved back the curtains and looked outside.

The stars were out already, which meant I had lost track of time. Oh well, at least my view from this window wasn't so bad. I could at least see Big Ben from here.

I let out a sigh, hoping that I would be able to meet an old friend of mine very, very soon.

* * *

_Note: Sorry, I just couldn't resist myself and just had to write some OC X Layton since there isn't much. Anyway, I want the chapters short, kinda like a drabble format, but depending on what I write will depend on how long the chapters are (so far they're short). This is mainly inspired by Jade at Gressenheller by Roma Vane and Life in the Layton Household by Katarina West._

_Also, Kat is going to be appearing in here, I have permission to use her from her creator ;3 When she appears, I'll put up the Disclaimer in that chapter~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Letter

I received a letter today. It was from an old friend of mine, Hershel Layton. I remember writing to him a few months ago telling him about how I was moving back to London. I was expecting him to write back quickly, but he ended up writing to this address instead of my old one.

_Dear Veronica,_

_I'm happy to hear you're doing quite well and I'm sorry if this is a late response, but I'm quite busy. If you're moving back to London, I would be more then happy to help you in whatever way you need. I know it can be quite difficult to move somewhere on your own, even if its back to a familiar place._

_I do hope to see you in the near future and even my 'family' is interested in you after seeing me respond to your letter, though their thinking about us a bit too much._

_I'm trying to recall how you looked back in high school, though I'm sure you've changed your appearance, just as I have. We can always meet up somewhere and talk about our lives, as I would quite enjoy hearing from you._

_I'm sorry this letter couldn't have been longer, but I must go. If you ever need to find me, I can be found at Gressenheller University giving lectures on history._

_Hoping to see you soon, Hershel Layton_

I smiled to myself while reading the letter. Hershel has always been a nice guy, so I should have expected such a letter from him. I tried thinking what he could mean by 'family,' but nothing came to mind. Had he adopted some children? Or was his house just packed?

I decided to think of something else, to get my mind off the family idea. Which lead me to be thinking about our looks. The last time I saw him, he had a fluffy afro, which I would constantly touch to bother him.

As for me, I think I've changed quite a bit. I used to have my hair long, but now its quite short. My bangs are still pushed to the sides and, well, obviously my body has grown since high school.

I sighed thinking about Hershel and how he might have changed. I don't want to mistake someone else for him if I see him. All I have to do is get a good look at his face and I'll be able to recognize him. I mean, no one has eyes like his.

"I can't wait to meet him again," I said as I found myself staring at one of my old photographs. It included Hershel, Sharon, Lando, and me. I remember Lando and I had to drag Hershel over to get this picture taken.

"Hehe. We sure had some good times..." I felt my smile fade as an old memory was starting to resurface.

"I should have kept in touch a bit more with him," I whispered before placing down the letter and heading off to see my editor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Reunion

I was wandering around London, trying to familiarize myself with my old, yet new setting. I tried desperately to remember where everything was when I was a teenager, but sadly, it seems a few things have changed, that or my memory isn't the best.

"At least I know where my old school is," I said as I made my way to my old high school. Close by it was Gressenheller University, where Hershel should be working.

_But, I can't just interrupt his class! Besides, what if he isn't teaching today? I can't just waltz right on into the University anyway_, I thought to myself.

As much as I wanted to reunite with Hershel, I wasn't exactly the brave type. I mean, even if I just saw him, I'd probably be a bit reluctant to just go up and strike a conversations. How would I do such a thing anyway?

"Hello, I'm Veronica, remember me?" I practiced as I walked around the grounds of the University. "That won't work…what if I pounced on him like how I used to? No, I'm an adult now…that won't work, and it'll look a bit weird to…Maybe I will have to just go and say hi to him."

"Still making conversation with yourself, Veronica?" A voice chuckled from behind me. I whipped around instantly to see a man with a very tall top hat, who looked oddly familiar.

"Those eyes…it can't be, Hershel, is that you?" I asked a bit baffled. He had changed a lot from high school, and…did he get a bit…handsomer? What am I thinking?

"Why yes. I wasn't expecting to see you today," He answered while tipping his hat.

"You…You got rid of your afro," I said disappointed. "I was hoping you'd have kept it…"

"It wouldn't be professional of me to keep that hairdo," Hershel answered after giving a small chuckle. "Well, Veronica, might I ask what you're doing here at Gressenheller?"

"Well, originally I had decided to see where everything is, you know? To see if anything has changed. Though when I thought of visiting our old school, I just decided to drop by and see if you were here."  
"I did write to you that you could see me here," He said with a smile. I then noticed he was holding a small notebook, probably filled with notes on his classes.

"Oh! I'm not interrupting any of your classes am I? You did say you were busy, so if you have to go, I can come back later…"

"No, I'm actually done for the day. I just finished lecturing my last class."

"Phew, well, ummm," I couldn't think of what to say. It's been so long, I just don't know what to talk about. I'm probably making this awkward for him.

"Are you doing anything today? Besides looking around London?" He asked me.

"Hmm? Oh no. This is pretty much what I'm doing until Saturday."

"If you're not busy, then would you like to come back to my place? I promised my family that I'd introduce you to them whenever I saw you."

"That's right, your family...Well, sure! Where to? Is it close by?" I asked, ready to walk to his house.

"I'm sorry if you're ready to walk, but I'm going to have to take you in my car. It's a bit too far to walk and a true gentleman cannot allow a lady to tire herself out," He said rather calmly.

Me? A l-lady? Since when did Hershel start acting like such a...gentleman?

"Well then...What are we waiting for then?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Family

I was happy there wasn't any awkward silence in Hershel's car. We were able to talk about what we've been doing since high school. I found out that besides from becoming a teacher, he's been on many adventures, solving mysteries, and even saving London!

"Compared to my life, you seem to have such an amazing life. The most exciting thing for me was probably getting my first book published, and then finishing it up as a trilogy," I said while looking out the window of his car.

"You're a writer? I'll have to read one of your books some time. Though that's not what I remember you boasting about back in high school," Hershel said.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure you didn't want to be a teacher back in high school either," I commented back.

We continued our little chitchat until we pulled up to Hershel's house. It looked a bit small for a two-story house from the outside, but he had told me it was actually quite large on the inside.

"You have a really nice place," I spoke as I entered his house. It was quite tidy for having a 'family' as he called his guests. "So, where is your family at now?"

"Hmm, I'm certain Luke and Flora are here, probably up in their rooms. As for Katarina and Clive…I'm not to sure if they're home or not," Hershel told me. "They might be out together."

"You mean…a date?" I asked.

"They won't admit it, but yes."

"Professor! He's home, Flora!" A young male's voice called out. A boy dressed practically in blue raced down the stairs, followed by a young girl who looked about the same age. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw me though.

"Professor, who is that?" Luke asked.

"Now, Luke," Hershel started.

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Wright. It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke," I said before Hershel could continue. I held out a hand to him, waiting for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Wright," He said while shaking my hand. He didn't have to be so polite, but Hershel did say he was his apprentice.

"And I'm Flora," The girl said afterwards.

"You have a lovely name, Flora," I said while taking her hand.

After our introductions, Hershel offered to make some tea. Though I told him I couldn't be a bother, I just couldn't resist his charm. The four of us talked in the kitchen, waiting for the other two to appear.

"Where did you say they were off to, Luke?" Hershel asked.

"I heard Clive say something about getting ice cream, but they've been out for a while now that I think about it," Luke answered. Just as he said it, the door opened and we were able to hear a small conversation.

"Well, thank you for the treat, Clive."

"I was hoping you'd have paid for it actually."

"So, they're Clive and Kat, are they?" I asked as they walked by the kitchen, which caught their attention. Clive looked a bit like an older form of Luke, while Kat reminded me a bit of my younger self back in high school, minus the skirt and glasses of course.

"Oh? And who is this young lady?" Clive came up to me, which I could see was making Kat a bit jealous.

"I'm flattered for the compliment, but I'm as old as Hershel, so you have a better chance with Kat," I answered.

"Clive, Kat, I would like to introduce you to Veronica Wright," Hershel said as he walked over to us.

"The girl you were writing to a couple of months ago?" Kat asked. Hershel nodded in response.

"I'm Katarina West, but just call me Kat," she introduced herself. "And this guy is Clive, you can ignore him."

"Hey!"

With the addition of these two, we had a bit more to talk about. I have to admit, I wasn't included in most of the conversation, but it was entertaining to watch them interact with each other. Seeing them so happy together…it kind of made me wish I had a family of my own, even if we wouldn't be related by blood.

* * *

_Note: Takes place a year and a half after Unwound Future :3 and I used Katarina's reference on her dA for this...I hope I get her character right, it's been a while since I read a fic on her._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kat. Kat is owned by her creator, Katarina West._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Past 1 – Meeting

Saint Burns High School, the only high school that accepted me, well, that's because it's the only high school I actually applied to anyway. My parents urged me to apply to more, but my eyes were set on this school, plus I may have forgotten about a few application dates…

"What am I waiting for? School's going to start in a bit," I said and raced off to the entrance. We had some entrance ceremony thing go on and we were all given our classes. I smiled when I realized I had history first thing tomorrow.

"Hey! You there!" A voice shouted a bit from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with glasses dragging his friend, who had enormously fluffy hair, to me.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, though I don't think I could help them with much since I am a new student here.

"We're trying to see who else has the same classes with us," the glasses boy said.

"It's mostly him though," his fluffy haired companion muttered.

"Well, I do need to make friends," I said a bit quietly. "Here let's check what we have."

The three of us looked over at each other's papers. Apparently the two boys had every class with each other, as for me, my final two classes were the only different ones from them.

"That makes four out of six. Good enough! You can join us for every class that we have together then!" Glasses exclaimed.

"Lando, I don't think she wants to be forced into this…" The other said.

"Nonsense! Oh, by the way, I'm the amazing Lando! And this here, is Hershel," He said introducing him and his friend.

"The name's Veronica!" I said trying to imitate Lando. "One day, I'm going to make a name for myself, so you best not forget me."

Lando laughed at this, causing me to blush a bit. I said too much, didn't I?  
"You have competition. I'm going to become famous through archaeology. I just wish my friend here would decide to join in on the fun," He said while motioning to Hershel, who just sighed.

"I'm not into anything historical. It just seems a bit, well, boring," Hershel answered shyly.

"Really? I actually like history! And thanks for the idea, Lando. I never thought about being an archaeologist. That's the greatest combination of history and excitement all in one," I said happily.

"What? You're stealing my idea?" He seemed a bit too surprised at this.

"Haha! I'm just kidding. I've actually wanted to be an archeologist. So, that makes us rivals, right?" I chuckled.

"What's going on? Is Lando picking on you to?" A girl with blonde hair walked towards us.

"I'm not picking on anyone, Sharon," Lando said to the girl.

"I'm sorry if he's bothering you, that's just the way he is," She apologized for him.

"Sharon!" Lando shouted hoping to get her attention.

"He isn't bothering me. Though I think he will be in the future since he is my rival," I answered with a smile. Sharon looked over to Lando, while giving him a sweet smile, his face turned a bit red.

"Lando, would you mind coming with me? I have some errands to run," Sharon asked.

"Of course! But what about Hershey, here? I can't just leave him," Lando said.

"Why don't you let your new rival talk with him? You can't pull him around to do everything with you," She suggested.

Lando eventually gave into Sharon's suggestion and they soon left to do their own thing. This left Hershel with me. I went over to him and placed an arm over his shoulder.

"So, Hershel. Now that Lando isn't here, you can tell me whatever you want, okay?" I told him. "Let's get to know each other, like how, umm, Sharon, said."

"You're going to be friends with me? Is it because of Lando?" He asked.

"Ha! No. I want to be your friend as well. Plus, I really like your hair," I told him as I used my free hand to mess with it.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Hershel said.

"Aww, but its so soft and fluffy!" I laughed as I continued to mess with his hair.

* * *

_Note: Yup, this is what I meant by present and past in the summary. Just something in honor of Mask of Miracles finally having a release date! Also, I'll be doing these Past chapters every 5th chapter (5, 10, 15, etc.) just cuz I can. Oh! And if you would like to suggest a theme for these, you may~_

_Also this is going based off what I know (from watching the translated cutscenes on youtube). Lando is Lando to me not Randall, okay?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Editor

I walked over to my editor's office, hoping I wasn't going to be late to our first meeting. I say first, because he had left early the day I had decided to see him. I left a note for him and his secretary called back saying I could come over on Saturday to discuss about what I'll be writing exactly.

"I just hope he doesn't make me try to write some sort of happy story with an underlying dark theme. I hate trying to write those, they never come out the way I want them to," I muttered before knocking on his office door.

"Come in," He answered.

I opened the door and was quite surprised at who was sitting behind the desk. It was none other than Lenny, my old editor from America. He had black poofy hair, not as big as Hershel's, and was wearing his signature purple tuxedo, complemented with his classic moustache.

"Lenny? What are you doing in London? I thought you had some big break with movies in America?" I asked as I ran over to give him a quick hug.

"I did, but I just felt like moving here," He answered as he hugged me back.

"I know you only do things for a reason, Lenny. So, what made you move here? You wouldn't come on a whim," I questioned. He sighed.

"Alright. If you must know…you remember me telling you about my sister? How I thought she was dead and how I had no family at all? Well, apparently she had a daughter, and her father passed away recently. They contacted me right after his death and…I couldn't say no to raising her," He explained with a small smile. "I've always wanted to raise a child…though I don't know quite how to…"

"Lenny, you'll do fine as a parent. You can be a bit tough, but I'm sure you'll get along great with her," I said hoping to comfort him. He always mentioned how he loved his family, so I have confidence in him that he'll manage to protect the girl.

"I guess, though I don't know how to react with children…anyway, enough about me. We can have this talk later. Right now, we have work to get done."

We both sat down, getting into our professional modes. Time to talk about writing and stories.

"I know your strengths and weaknesses, but its been a while since you've wrote anything, correct?"

"I've been writing a few stories, nothing big though," I answered reluctantly. "Ever since I've moved to London, I haven't had much time to actually sit down and write a lengthy story."

"I see…well how much have you actually written and _finished?_" He emphasized on the finished part.

"You see…uhh…well, just…" He was eyeing me now. "Okay, I've started like nine short stories, but I haven't gotten around to finishing them."

"That's just like you," He sighed. "I'll give you a two weeks to finish them. It would be better if you finished them earlier, but I know how you work. Let's try to get them published here before we start on any long-term projects. Also, make it ten short stories. If we're lucky, we'll be able to publish them all into one book."

"I'll do my best, Lenny," I answered.

"Just make sure you have an ending for every story."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Invite

"Then the two walked off, away from each other. Though they were parting ways for the final time, the couple knew that they would never forget each other. There would always be a part of each other, in their hearts and memories," I spoke as I wrote it out.

I looked over it a bit, trying to decide whether or not I liked it, but I think I'll let Lenny decide for this one. I looked over at the other seven short stories I managed to write an ending for and groaned as I realized I had to write one more ending as well as think of another short story.

I haven't left my apartment for a few days, and I'm beginning to wonder if Beatrice thinks I've died in here or something. Hey, that can be a good start for a crime story!

"No. Nothing lengthy. I just have to get back to writing an ending and some short story…but who said it didn't have to be a mystery?"

Before I'm able to even start writing down anything, someone knocks at my door. Since when did I get visitors? Was it Lenny? Or maybe even…Hershel?

I quickly went to the door, but then I realized I wasn't even properly dressed! I was still in my pajamas.

"Err, just a second!" I shouted before rushing off to change into my regular clothes. I put on my purple turtleneck sweater and my black pants on within seconds. As for my hair…I couldn't exactly spike it up within five seconds, so I changed it into a small ponytail.

"I'm coming!" I responded to another knock. I sighed. If I weren't an adult, I wouldn't have to worry about my appearance so much.

I ran over to open the door, a bit surprised to see Kat and Clive.

"See, I told you this was Veronica's place," Kat said to Clive.

"It's not my fault that lady gave us a puzzle instead of telling us which room she was in," Clive huffed.

"What brings you two here?" I ask. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Well, the Professor couldn't make it," Kat started. "He had a sudden meeting he had to go to and didn't want to mail this."

Kat handed over a small envelope to me.

"What is this?"

"An invite to dinner. The Professor was thinking of mailing it to you, but we suggested that delivering it to you would be much faster," Clive said.

"Well...thank you very much," I said a bit awkwardly. I didn't know how to respond to an invite. Usually I was invited through Lenny back in America since I had a tendency to throw away invitations send directly to me. I thought they were usually junk mail.

"Everything you need to know is in there and I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Kat said as she and Clive left.

"Bye,"I said as I waved to them. I closed my door and looked inside to see the invite.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Dinner

I know the invite didn't say anything about dressing up fancy, but I couldn't help but at least wearing something then my normal clothing. I decided to go with a white button up shirt, over it a small black jacket, for my bottom half, I stuck with some fancy black pants. No way was I wearing a skirt, at least not in front of Hershel.

I turned toward my desk, the unfinished story is practically calling out my name. I should finish it tonight, but I really want to see Hershel again.

"Why can't you just write an ending yourself, huh? It'll make my life much easier," I told the papers that had the story on them. I sighed. Talking to objects is worse then talking to yourself, isn't it? I really need to get rid of this habit…

I left a bit early, hoping to catch a bus to Hershel's house. I haven't had the time to actually purchase my own vehicle, and I tended to just walk most of the time since it helps me think of new stories.

The bus dropped me off a block away from Hershel's. I took my time walking since the last I checked I would be ten minutes early. I don't think he'd mind, but I don't want to be a bother to him either.

While waiting, I just wandered around his house, checking it out.

"Maybe I can use his house in some crime story. It was the Professor all along! No one would guess an ending like that," I smiled as I thought of the idea.

"Miss Wright, is that you?" A young male voice called out from a window. I looked up to see Luke looking down on me.

"Oh um, hello there, Luke," I said waving to him. He probably heard me talking to myself…

"Wait a second!" He shouted and within mere moments he was at the door. I smiled as he let me in.

I greeted everyone as I entered, and felt a bit embarrassed by the fact that I was the only one slightly dressed up. I knew I should have came in my usual clothing...

"My, my, Veronica, you look lovely," Hershel spoke as he appeared from the kitchen. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat at such a compliment.

"Oh, umm, thank you, Hershel. You look as dashing as ever," I tried complimenting back, even though he was in his usual clothing and top hat.

"All of you go sit down, I'm almost finished with our meal," He said as he headed back to the kitchen.

"I can help, Professor!" Flora offered. Everyone's face turned a bit...well green.

"You can help another time, alright, Flora?" Luke suggested. Flora reluctantly agreed and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

At the table, Luke and Flora talked to each other about their day and even gave each other puzzles to solve. I smiled at how well the two were able to get along, just like brother and sister.

"Hey, Veronica," Kat called for my attention.

"Yes, Kat?"

"What are you to the Professor exactly?" She asked while staring me down.

"What do you mean? I'm just an old friend of his from high school," I answer.

"There has to be more to it," Clive buts in before Kat can continue. "The Professor has never invited a friend over for dinner before. It's a bit unusual."

Never? I'm sure he's just exaggerating. I can't be that special to him. He's probably invited people over before he had to take care of his new family. Kat and Clive looked at each other for a moment. I don't know what for, but it probably wasn't good for me.

A few minutes later, Hershel entered with a lovely meal for us. He served roast beef, with roasted potato, steamed vegetables, and Yorkshire pudding. I laughed a bit as Luke drooled at the food placed before him.

Being a, well, gentleman as Hershel referred to himself he didn't start eating until everyone else had taken a bite first. He really does keep up the whole gentleman thing, doesn't he?

* * *

_Note: I would like to thank Roma Vane and Nipah-chan for the reviews ^_^ so, umm, thanks! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Deadline

I quickly gathered my stories and stuffed them in my bag. I had woken up late and my meeting with Lenny was in an hour! I know I won't hear the end of it if I'm late!

"He's going to sit there and force me to write any story he likes," I mumbled. I remembered the last time it had happened, I missed lunch and dinner, and since I had decided to skip breakfast that day, it wasn't so pleasant writing a story.

Before rushing out of the door, I checked my bag one last time. I had to make sure I had everything with me.

"Check, check and check!" I smiled to myself. Lenny should be proud of me, well if I make it to him that is.

I didn't bother waiting for the bus. I was close enough to make a quick run for it and make it on time. Besides, when was the last time I had a good run?

* * *

"I...made...it..." I panted tiredly as I slammed down my bag on Lenny's desk. I eagerly sat down on a nearby chair. My legs never felt so worn out.

Lenny was looking over my work while I was slowly recovering from my recent workout. I don't know how long it took, but after a while I started to get a bit nervous. He had yet to say a word or comment on my endings. By now he usually said something, whether it was good or bad.

"Lenny...?" I looked up at him, waiting to get a response.

"Well, Veronica," He started. "You've gotten better."

"I'm sorry! I'll- wait...what?"

"Just one ending I'm a bit weary on, but the others should pass through. Now, I just have to get this through and we'll see how it goes," Lenny said happily.

"You're serious?" I give him a questioning look. He nods.

"Use your 'allowance' wisely until I can even get these published. I don't want you living with me as a roommate...though you would make an excellent babysitter for me," He said jokingly.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of your new daughter, though she's going to come out as a bookworm if you leave her with me," I commented back.

"That would be a good thing. Now go on and get out of here. I have another client," He said.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave," I told him as I got up. I was a bit curious on to who exactly his other client was, but I shrugged it off. Probably no one I know anyway, besides I should be focusing on my next lengthy story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Past 2 - Career

"So, Hershel," I started a quick conversation with him as we walked over to our next class.

"Hmm? What is it, Veronica?" He looked over to me.

"Well, I was just wondering...what do you want your future career to be? You know, since you refuse to be an archaeologist with Lando and me. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

Hershel looked deep in thought after I asked him the question. I was just curious to what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"Well..." Hershel said. "I do enjoy fencing. Maybe I can be a professional fencer?"

"I don't mean to burst your happy little bubble, but...you're not the greatest fencer," I told him a bit reluctantly. I didn't want to make him sad, but I wanted him to know the truth since he could never beat Lando at any fencing match.

"If anything that can be my hobby, I guess..." He said a bit sadly.

Oh no. I've gone done it now.

"Don't worry, Hershel! I'm sure you'll beat Lando one day! Until that day comes, I'll cheer for you on the sidelines!" I tell him enthusiastically. He looks at me shoppe hope in his eyes.

"You really mean it? Cuz, you know, you usually cheer for Lando and you said I'm not the greatest," he said.

"Well that's about to change! I'm your personal cheerleader from now on! I'll also be your personal trainer if I have to. So until you become that professional fencer, you have to deal with my cheering!" I told him, hoping it would cheer him up, and hey, what do you know, it worked!

Hershel giggled at it, knowing I don't know how to fence.

"Alright, I'll believe you," he tells me with a smile and for some reason I feel myself blush at this.

"No worries, Hershel. It's what friends do," I tell him and mess with his hair.

I was about to say something else to him, but then Lando appeared. It was a miracle he decided to attend class.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Gressenheller

I had made my way back to Gressenheller University. It was a Sunday, and no classes for today, so I was free to roam around here for a bit. I did want to ask Hershel for a tour of the place, but decided against it. I didn't want to feel like I was bugging him too much. I'm sure he'd get annoyed with me sooner or later.

Looking around the campus, I had to admit it was a beautiful school. It was a shame I couldn't explore every inch of it, but even the interior and a few of the classrooms were just beautiful.

"This would have been the college I attended if my parents didn't want us to move to America," I whispered to myself.

Painful memories had begun to resurface. I pushed them back, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. I did have my moments when I could deal with them, but I don't want to end up crying here or doing something to embarrassing.

I decided to think about, well, this school. It was the top of the line in London. The college everyone wanted to come to. If I wanted to major in something else, besides writing, I wouldn't mind becoming a student here.

_And be a student of Hershel's_, I thought with a blush.

"No, not just for that reason!" I said to myself, making sure no one was around after I spoke. I sighed in relief as there didn't seem to be anyone here.

Maybe coming here wouldn't be a great idea. First I think of that incident, then I think of Hershel for some reason. I shake my head trying not to think to much of it.

"Excuse me, miss, but I don't think you're allowed to be wandering these parts of the University. Unless you are a student," An elderly voice spoke from behind me.

I was in shock when I turned around to see an old teacher of mine.

"Professor? Is that you?"

* * *

_Note: Cliffhanger XD Though I'm sure you can guess who, right?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Doctor Schrader

"Do I know you?" My old teacher, Andrew Schrader asked me.

He probably forgot who I was. It's been years since I last saw him and I did only have one class with him in high school, but he was an amazing teacher.

"Oh sorry, I guess I must have you mistaken for someone else," I said a bit embarrassed. He smiled gently.

"No worries, though I don't see who I can be confused with. By the way, I'm Doctor Andrew Schrader," He said while holding out a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Doctor," I said with a smile. He went from being a Professor, well, a teacher, to being a doctor? "My name is Veronica Wright."

"Veronica Wright?" He said my name while his face looked as if he were thinking of some memory. "That's a unique name my girl."

"Oh, thanks," I said. Now comes the awkward part. I don't really know what to talk to him about.

"So, my dear, I haven't seen you around before. Are you a new student?"

I shake my head. "No. A friend of mine is a teacher here and I just really wanted to check out the school. Get an idea of what this place looks like."

"A friend of yours? Who is your teacher friend if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, you probably know him. It's Hershel Layton."

"Hershel? Oh of course I know him! I used to teach him. Wonderful student and even better teacher," He said quite proudly. "May I ask how you know him?"

"He's an old friend of mine actually," I said. I should have added in high school, but since he doesn't remember me I don't see the point.

"Really?" He doesn't seem to believe me by the sound of his voice.

"Well, I should get going. I have to meet up with him," I say nervously. I walk away whiling waving to him, hoping he doesn't mind my early departure.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Rival

I left Lenny's office after having a little meeting about my next writing project, minding my own business.

Until she passed by me.

"Oh, if it isn't Veronica," The girl spoke as she passed me by.

"What is it, Mandy?" I asked knowing I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Mandy was, or still is, my writing rival. Back when I was trying to get my book published it came down to the wire between the two of us. I was lucky my story got published.

"Why are you here in London? You live in America," I pointed out.

She moved her long blonde strands of hair behind her ear while she looked at me with a smirk.

"What does it matter to you why I'm here?" She asked me back, I just stared, or rather glared at her. "Oh stop looking at me with such hate, Veronica. I know you don't like me, but that doesn't give you a reason to glare at me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming you specifically came to try and sell something here and beat me to the punch?"

She grins, more like smiles like the devil. "No, not at all. I just heard that selling books here in London is much easier then in America. Especially in these times. Look, I don't have all the time in the world to talk to you, I have to get to my appointment with Lenny. Goodbye for now, Veronica."

She waved to me and disappeared into his office. I practically stormed out of the place.

"Why of all people did she have to move to London? And just when I thought I got away from her to!" I sighed as I made my way home, walking of course.

Mandy is a nice girl. She knows how to be nice, but really, she's that typical wolf in sheep's clothing type of girl. I've seen her kind to much in books. Always sweet and innocent, and with that body of hers she can get what she wants. She has blonde long her, light blue eyes and always wears some sort of tank top with a sweater over it and some kind of capris to match with it.

She's younger then me by a few years, but I really don't see why she likes to harass me so much. Can't she find someone her own age? Please.

"Well, as long as I avoid her..." I mutter. "Though it'll be hard if Lenny is her editor to."

* * *

_Note: Another OC? I'm thinking of pairing her up with someone, but who? =w= I dunno, she is kinda evil...I'll see about her..._


End file.
